


Knees

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [62]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, POV Third Person, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: He hisses loudly through his teeth when, halfway to their bedroom from the entrance to their house, one of his knees connects with the sharp edge of the coffee table in the middle of their living room. In an instant he finds himself face down on the floor with his wife, at least ten pounds heavier than usual, pressing her knees into his back and holding a kunai threateningly to the back of his neck.





	Knees

The two most basic rules for a shinobi are to always watch your back, and always be two steps ahead of the enemy.

His wife has always been a better shinobi than him.

He hisses loudly through his teeth when, halfway to their bedroom from the entrance to their house, one of his knees connects with the sharp edge of the coffee table in the middle of their living room. In an instant he finds himself face down on the floor with his wife, at least ten pounds heavier than usual, pressing her knees into his back and holding a kunai threateningly to the back of his neck. When he turns his head to look at her over his shoulder, he catches a glimpse of her sharingan before she relaxes.

He clambers to his feet when she finally moves off of him, resting her kunai on the surface of the nearby coffee table and resting her hands expectantly on her hips. Though the gesture still shows she means business, it holds much less weight when it forces his attention to the swell of her abdomen where he's sure their daughter has been kicking up a storm and keeping her awake.

"Where have you been?" She finally breaks the silence, eyes narrowing at him through the dark. He's sure she can see him just fine and feels the same need to squirm out of her glare that he did when he was a child. As it turns out, Sarada is just as intimidating as Sasuke-ji-san.

She knows where he's been, of course. What she means to ask is "What kept you so late?" but he knows at this point that it's easier to lace what she actually asks with venom than what she means and she doesn't want him to know how much she's been worrying after him. They both guilt him just as effectively, as anything else would when he's looking down at his wife, brow creased with concern after he forgot to let her know he would be home late. He sits on their couch with a heavy sigh and rubs at the headache already throbbing in his temples though he's sure he can't be recovering from his drunken state already. "I'm sorry," he offers in lieu of an explanation as he feels the seat next to him sink under her weight.

"We were worried about you," she says, and he doesn't ask who _we_ is because he already knows. Wordlessly, he rests his hands over her stomach as he so often does at night and feels the gentle shifting of the child she carries while she moves her hands to his leg without asking to heal the forming bruise on his knee. Though officially Mitsuki was the medic-nin on their team, one would have to be an idiot to think the daughter of Uchiha Sakura wouldn't have learned at least a few basic techniques. "She's been surprisingly quiet all night. I think she knew you weren't here."

"How was girls' night out?" He asks hopefully in the attempt to steer the conversation away from his absence.

Sarada scoffs. "Mmm. You know, I've found that it's not so much fun when all you can do is watch everyone else get drunk and embarrass themselves." He knows she means her words, but there's a mischievous spark in her eyes that tells him she's gotten blackmail on someone. At his resumed silence she continues, "Chōchō was dumped by Latest Boyfriend Number 5."

"Five, really? I thought we were past that."

"We _were_ , but she and Latest Boyfriend 6 got in a fight and I guess Latest Boyfriend 5 apologized. I personally don't really think it can count as a 'boyfriend' if it only lasts a week, but you know Chōchō."

He hums. He does know Chōchō, and he also knows how tired Sarada has been getting of playing the wing woman since they got married (especially since they learned of her pregnancy in July, at which point Sarada was still bothering to remember names as opposed to just assigning numbers). With a soft smile, she pulls her hands away from his knee and he realizes that he hardly noticed the ripe bruise fading away. He's suddenly sure if she hadn't taken care of him it would have pained him for days at least, but probably weeks.

He follows her to bed with one hand on her shoulder, trusting her sharper eyes to keep him from hitting the coffee table again. Dropping onto the mattress with a yawn, he promptly curls up on his side and throws an arm over her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. He rests a hand on her abdomen with splayed fingers, almost unconscious if not for his wife's low breathing. Cracking his eyes open to look at her, he feels the corners of his mouth quirk at her gentle expression and the way her hair covers the pillow like a long trail of ink. Her glasses, which he can't recall noticing her remove, aren't on her face, and she always looks somehow more mellow when she removes them.

"I love you," he mumbles, and he feels one of her hands move to rest on top of his.


End file.
